theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
Weegee vs The World
' '''Rating: TV-PG Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wikia A figure is seen walking. Zon: Flash before my eyes... Ermac: Zon's singing Metallica! Zon: Yes. The figure is revealed to be Nick. Nick: I'll examine the forest. Nick walks away. The trees whistle in the wind. Paper: How interesting. A figure walks behind Paper. Wikian: Hey. Paper: Hey. Wikian: It's me, Ahmad. Paper: I wonder what led to us be inside the wiki but in a manner of a land. Ahmad: Surely, an analysis is required to solve, Paper. Paper looks puzzled. Ahmad: All our jackets have our names on it. Wikian: OOOOOOOOOOO. A wikian is jumping on a trampoline. Ahmad: That's Scooter. Nick emerges from the thick lush trees in the forest. Zon: Song's over. Nick is seen holding a case. Ermac: Neat. Zon: What are the items inside? Nick: XPO Suits. Ermac: 'XPO reminds me of protocol droids.' Ahmad walks over. Ahmad: Hello, Nick. Nick aims the scanner at the wikian. Scanner: Ahmad15. Nick: Hello, Ahmad. The case is opened, where a mist protrudes. ''Point of View: Weegee Nick, Ermac, Zon, Ahmad, Scoot... and Paper. There is a warehouse a few feet away. The silver building is the location where I shall be. I have to converse with Paper by myself. Currently, it is morning. I have to wait until night. Nick, Ermac, Zon, Ahmad and Scoot are my focus for now... Paper: Over there. Nick: Hmm? A group of figures wearing jackets head over towards the wikians. Ermac: Thirteen in total. Zon: My fortune cookie was right. Ahmad: What did the paper say? Zon: My fortune cookie was right. The scanner is aimed towards the group. Scanner: Sci100, SocietyofLightMasquerade, Ultra3000,Ffijy8ort, SubZero309, Darktriggerhappy, UltiVerse, Cyber 10, The Awesome Jack, AwesomeBetterhero, JonathanTennysion, Charbel2001, and Krosskothen. Nick: There's plenty of XPO suits. Ermac: XPO reminds me of protocol droids. Dark: '' XPO reminds me of protocol droids.'' Wikian: Hello. The scanner is aimed at the wikian. Scanner: Cokedragon. Everyone: *waves* Within minutes, everyone is wearing XPO suits. Ermac: We have extra suits. Dark: Ermac and I are going to model the remaining suits of armors from STAR WARS soon. A wikian walks from the forest. Coke: Look, a wikian. Nick aims the scanner. Scanner: Omernoy121. Everyone: *waves* Point of View: Weegee The wikians excluding myself is great in numbers. I shall enter the warehouse. Mushroom Kingdom Woopa: Weegee is currently on Wikia. Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki Cyber: I want toast. Suddenly, the warehouse door opens. A sign is place on the door. The sign reads: Buffet inside. Cyber: Oooh. Cyber walks away. Point of View: Weegee Ah... My plan is working well. Cyber's absence will be noticed. Certainly, due to my work, the wikians excluding myself will enter the warehouse in search of Cyber. But, Paper must be focused on something for him not to enter. Hmm... Twp wikians walks towards the group. Wikian: Hey! Any requests for animation? Wikian: Provided in GIF or Picture form. Paper: It's Sklei and Ren. SOLM: Where is Cyber?